Longing
by darandomninja
Summary: It's been 5 years since Arthur found Alfred cheating. After 5 years of isolation, Arthur decides to put it all in the past and once again prowl the streets. Look out world, Arthur is back. AU, references to drugs, etc. Contains cursing.


Ten years since Arthur finally found the courage to admit his longing for a certain American (with some help with his trusty friend, bitter [1]), only for Alfred to confess first. Both were sure their relationship would last forever as they stared lovingly into each others eyes before Alfred began his exploration of Arthur's body.

After 2 years, Arthur noticed America's eyes kept on wandering over to Japan, especially when the Asian came over to their house to hang out. Arthur continuously told himself the two were just very good friends. Since Kiku was one of Arthur's best friend (not to mention, encouraged the Englishman to confront his true feelings), Arthur courteously asked whether or not Kiku had any type of affection for Alfred. The idea was immediately rejected, and Arthur continued on with his life, though his paranoia periodically popped up once in a blue moon.

5 years ago, Arthur came home earlier from a conference in Spain a week before expected. Believing his boyfriend-practically-husband [2] would be thrilled for this unexpected surprise, he quickened his pace to collect his baggage and catch a taxi home (it wasn't like he was running until he was out of breath or anything to that extent). Standing in front of his door, he roughly fixed his appearance and opened the door, only to find Alfred and Kiku naked on the nearby couch, both in a very compromising position. How he wanted to yell, ask why the hell the two were about to have sex. But he knew the answer immediately, and to save face (he still considered himself a proud citizen of the Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland, for goodness sakes) he stared at them with a straight face, stated their relationship was now broken, and walked out of the door, not giving Alfred to blurt out lies.

5 years later, Arthur was reduced to a shut-in, only leaving his home when duty calls, which he used as an opportunity to buy all mandatory items to live. 5 years of staying sober (although he did indulge himself by smoking when memories resurfaced).

It was five years too long. On the anniversary of their break-up, he placed an almost forgotten bottle of rum and stepped outside his house, the sounds of a lively night immediately reaching his ears.

Licking the last drops from his alcohol beverage, his rebellious smirk sneakily made its way onto his face. With eyes gleaming with premonitions of yet-to-be-seen improper acts, he strode down his doorstep and made his way to the nearest main street.

Arthur is back, and he is craving for some "interaction".

**[1] Bitter= beer**

**[2] I kinda didn't want to make Alfred to be a cheating wh**e, especially if he was married to Arthur. So I decided they are living in a place where same-sex marriage is not legal. Hope it doesn't offend anyone. **

* * *

**'Ello. I know, it's been forever since I updated my fics. And I am terribly sorry for that. Yes, I will say that school is my excuse, and it's your choice to forgive me or not (not that I expect you guys too). Well, here is something I quickly jotted down in my fever-state during class. I think I'll continue this as an EnglandxAustria fic, for that crack pairing challenge that was famous a while ago. I signed up for that thing, and I just never got to it. Well, this might be the start, though I might think if a better idea. Until now, I'll keep it as it's own little fic. **

**Yes, I know I have so many other commitments, and I shouldn't start up another one. But I decided to post something up anyway. This may or may not continue, depending if I ever have the time to update, though I can promise you I'd spend that time to update my already exsisting stories. **

**As for my USUK fic, The Changes as Time Progresses, I'm currently working to rewrite the whole thing. I'll probably change the title too. So, yup. That's why it is taking so long. And a personal apologies to my friend PureWhiteMagic, who I've promised continuously for an update, only to fail. Gomenasai. **

**Hope you enjoyed this bit. Dedicated to my friend, who believes (as do I) that there is too many fluffy fics revolving around nations/people chasing England, when the man is unsocial (place the rest of her tirade here). So, if I continue this fic, there will be a lot of England being the insinuator. ;)**

**Please review, especially if you want me to continue with this. Not going to guarantee a fast update, but it's better than nothing, right?**


End file.
